Un manque à combler
by FireRox
Summary: <html><head></head>Lavande était une Griffondor, mais son courage l'avait abandonnée. Il n'y avait pas de solution à sa malédiction. Pourrait-elle un jour, rien qu'un jour, être aimée en retour ? OS LBTN</html>


**Un manque à combler**

HPHPHPHP

**Résumé :** Lavande était une Griffondor, mais son courage avait disparu. Il n'y avait pas de solution à sa malédiction. Pourrait-elle un jour, rien qu'un jour, être aimée en retour ? OS LBTN

**Rating :** K+

**Mot de l'auteure :** Ecrit très vite, mon projet étant de savoir si je pouvais écrire les pensées et les les actions d'un personnage sans passer par les dialogues (ce que je privilégie un peu trop dans mes histoires). J'ai voulu tester une nouveau style, je ne vous garantis pas du résultat :S Je ne me suis pas relue, donc d'éventuelles fautes d'orthographe peuvent apparaître, excusez-moi d'avance ! Bonne lecture ! :)

HPHPHPHP

_« You can't always get what you want »_

_The Rolling Stones_

HPHPHPHP

Lavande ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Le plafond tournait encore, mais beaucoup moins vite que la veille. Un mal de tête lancinant l'avait réveillée, augmenté par les quelques sadiques rayons de soleil qui avaient réussi à traverser l'épaisse couche de rideaux occultant les fenêtres. Elle referma ses paupières, soupirant. La soirée de la veille avait été des plus solitaires. Comme toujours.

Elle avait voulu sortir, tenter juste un soir de faire une nouvelle rencontre. Oh, dans les boîtes moldues, elle savait y faire. Danser, se coller, sourire en évitant de penser au lendemain, retenir des frissons de dégoût lorsque des mains un peu trop baladeuses se collaient à son corps, malgré la fugace impression d'être importante que cela lui procurait. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait préféré un petit bar, à une centaine de mètres de chez elle. Fréquenté par des étudiants moldus qui y sortaient en bande.

L'ambiance lui avait plu à peine trois pas faits à l'intérieur. Des rires sans fin, des conversations sans lendemain, des sourires à tous les visages. L'image même d'une population qui n'avait pas eu à subir de lourdes pertes quelques années auparavant. Car cela faisait cinq ans que la guerre contre Voldemort avait cessée. Cinq ans pour se remettre des pertes et du vide laissé dans chaque vie de sorcier. Mais ce soir, elle n'était pas venue pour se rappeler les crimes et les pleurs. Elle cherchait quelque chose, une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à toucher depuis si longtemps. L'amour.

Cette nuit-là, elle était restée accoudée au comptoir pendant si longtemps que six cocktails avaient disparus sans qu'elle ne se fasse aborder. Alors elle était rentrée, sous l'œil compatissant du barman, se saouler gratuitement chez elle, et oublier son humiliation. Ce qu'elle regrettait fortement ce matin.

La jeune fille résolu pourtant de se lever. Son estomac barbouillé lui faisait défaut. Des cadavres de bouteilles gisaient sur le sol le long de sa route interminable vers la salle de bains, reste de souvenirs brisés de sa vie. Leur contenu se répandit dans les toilettes tandis que les larmes recommençaient à couler le long de ses joues, laissant la trace de son mascara imprégner sa peau. Comment en était-elle arrivée là, elle qui était si heureuse au collège ?

Ce n'était pas la guerre. Cela avait commencé bien avant. Quand elle avait commencé à comprendre que quelque chose lui était refusé depuis sa naissance. L'Amour, avec un grand A. Non pas l'amour familial ou l'amitié. Mais celui qui la faisait vibrer lorsqu'elle dévorait les romans de son enfance, celui qui la portait plus loin que l'horizon lorsqu'elle regardait un film romantique. Le véritable Amour, le seul et l'unique. Qui n'avait jamais daigné lui rendre visite.

Son estomac vidé, Lavande prit la route de la cuisine. Son appartement était assez petit pour lui permettre de ne pas s'effondrer sur une trop longue distance. Elle se versa un grand verre d'eau, puis un autre. Et courut de nouveau vers la cuvette. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû terminer le whisky la veille, ce truc la rendait toujours plus malade que d'ordinaire. En se relevant, les jambes tremblantes, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Dix heures. Déjà deux heures de retard au travail. Parvati allait la tuer.

Une rapide toilette plus tard, elle se demandait s'il ne valait mieux pas rester ici pour la journée quand son estomac lui fit défaut une troisième fois. Définitivement, un arrêt maladie s'imposait aujourd'hui. Elle ne supporterait pas de tenir la boutique en souriant. Saisissant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, elle se résolut à contacter sa collègue et seconde actionnaire.

- Parvati Finnigan, « Aux tissus moldus », Chemin de Traverse.

Puis elle plongea en évitant de vomir à nouveau sa tête dans le feu. La sensation de transport faillit bien réussir la manœuvre, mais elle resta stoïque face au danger. Elle trouva Parvati assise en arrière-boutique, penchée sur ce qui devait être les comptes du mois qu'elles devaient vérifier ensemble ce matin-là.

- Parv' ?

L'indienne se leva précipitamment et accourut vers le foyer devenu vert.

- Lavande, tu as deux heures de retard ! Les recettes sont à calculer à la noise près, et tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas douée en calcul !

- Je ne pourrai pas venir aujourd'hui.

- Tu es malade ?

- En quelque sorte.

Parvati remarqua alors les traits tirés de son amie.

- Gueule de bois ?

- Ouais.

- Rien de grave, j'espère ?

- Juste quelques bout … verres de trop, se rattrapa-t-elle, ne voulant pas inquiéter davantage sa collègue.

- Tu sais que tu me fais peur, ces derniers temps ? Il faut qu'on parle.

- Pas maintenant, Parv', ma tête va exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

- Tu n'y couperas pas. Va te coucher.

- Oui, chef, acquiesça-t-elle sans plus argumenter.

Lavande retira son visage du feu magique, et se laissa tomber à terre, exténuée. Allongée sur le dos, regardant le plafond qui tressautait encore, elle savait que sa meilleure amie la harcèlerait le lendemain sur sa conduite. Pourtant il n'y avait pas grand-chose à expliquer, juste ce profond sentiment de solitude qu'elle ressentait non-stop, comme une faim qu'on ne pouvait rassasier. Elle avait tout sur les autres plans. Sa famille était unie, parents aimants et sœur cadette parfaite. Son travail était son rêve, les affaires marchaient bien et la réputation de la boutique grandissait de jour en jour. Ses amis étaient toujours là pour elle, même si elle les voyait de moins en moins.

Mais l'Amour la fuyait. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais était aimée en retour. A Poudlard, elle avait essuyé échec sur échec. Son plus mémorable restant son premier amour, Ronald Weasley, qu'elle avait pourtant aimé en secret pendant deux longues années avant d'avoir le courage de se déclarer. Quelques mois où elle s'était sentie revivre avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'il s'amusait avec elle. Qu'il désirait juste rendre jalouse Hermione Granger, sa condisciple de dortoir qu'il adulait depuis toujours. Quelle imbécile avait-elle été tout ce temps, à se cacher les yeux, à ne pas vouloir regarder la vérité en face ! Elle qui avait cru triompher de l'Amour, elle en avait encore été la victime.

Elle l'avait ajouté au nombre de ses déceptions. Dean Thomas, qui aimait Ginny. Théodore Nott, qui n'aimait que lui. Jerry McBride, un Serdaigle qui lui avait avoué aimer Hannah Abbott, cette bécasse de Poufsouffle. Elle ne les comptait plus. La guerre ne l'avait pas vraiment affectée. Elle était restée au château tandis que McGonagall promettait de protéger personnellement sa famille à moitié moldue. Elle avait subi les brimades des Mangemorts sur son statut de sang-mêlé, mais elle avait tenu bon. Quand la grande bataille avait eu lieu, elle s'était défendue courageusement avant d'être touchée par un Stupefix mal placé. Elle s'était réveillée le lendemain, à Ste Mangouste, entourée par Parvati, Seamus, et Dean, leurs joues brûlantes de larmes mais leurs yeux brillant de joie. Harry avait réussi, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre à présent.

Profitant du désordre laissé au Ministère, Parvati et elle s'étaient saisies de la première boutique disponible sur le Chemin de Traverse, financées par Harry et Ginny. Elles y avaient installé leur bébé, « Aux tissus moldus », certaines qu'après une guerre aussi raciste, les gens se précipiteraient pour découvrir l'univers parallèle pour lequel ils s'étaient battus. Et leur idée avait séduit. Désormais, elles lançaient la mode, à mi-chemin entre robe sorcière et mode moldue, dans une diversité de styles qui comblerait de joie un couturier français. Les temps étaient au changement pour les vêtements, le pantalon faisait fureur chez les jeunes sorcières qui se rebellaient contre les jupes trop longues.

Mais cela n'avait jamais comblé le manque qui s'élargissait dans le cœur de Lavande. Elle avait failli retomber amoureuse, une fois, une seule petite fois. Seamus Finnigan, leur Irlandais favori. Il venait souvent les voir, Parvati et elle, à la boutique lors de leur installation. Rieur, les yeux pétillants de bonheur, toujours une plaisanterie aux lèvres. Il s'arrangeait pour passer du temps avec chacune d'entre elle, pour les aider ou juste pour parler. Si Lavande n'était pas là, Parvati le recevait, et inversement.

Puis vint ce jour maudit où Parvati lui avait confié ses sentiments envers le garçon. Lavande avait souri, heureuse pour son amie, même si une sensation de malaise la taraudait. Quand Seamus n'était pas là, Parvati vantait ses charmes. Mais quand Parvati était absente, Seamus n'abordait jamais son sujet. Il parlait, riait avec Lavande en occultant la belle indienne. Et Lavande riait avec lui, heureuse pour Parvati d'avoir trouvé un garçon si amusant.

Quand Seamus lui avoua son amour, Lavande tomba des nues. Elle n'avait pas su décrypter les signes pourtant évidents. Elle, qui s'était jurée de ne plus aimer, était amoureuse du jeune Irlandais, trahissant sa meilleure amie. Pendant de longues semaines, elle avait hésité, sombrant dans un gouffre si profond que personne ne pouvait la sauver. Quand enfin elle s'était décidée en faveur de son amie, il était trop tard. Seamus s'était rabattu sur Parvati quelques jours à peine après sa déclaration. Et Lavande s'était tue, de peur de gâcher une si longue amitié. Elle avait souri, elle avait été témoin au mariage, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Depuis, elle restait seule. Si seule qu'il ne lui suffisait plus de se plonger dans un roman d'amour et d'aventures pour oublier. Elle avait commencé à écrire, mais les mots lui échappaient, retenus par une force plus puissante que son imagination. Ses dernières créations de mode s'en ressentaient, les ventes avaient baissé, son moral descendait vers les abysses. Elle faisait tout son possible pour le cacher à ses amis, en apparence, tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais une fois rentrée chez elle, le masque tombait, et son cœur se serrait à nouveau.

Elle n'avait jamais été aimée, et cela la rendait folle. Pourtant, elle était loin d'être aussi repoussante que Pansy Parkinson ou Millicent Bulstrode, qui ne s'étaient pas arrangées au fil des années. Sa conversation était agréable, ses clients ne se plaignaient jamais, au contraire, ils repartaient le sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il clochait chez elle, bon sang ?

La sonnette retentit, marquant la fin de ses introspections post-cuite. Lavande se leva avec difficulté avec l'impression d'avoir une enclume en guide de tête. Elle traîna ses pieds jusqu'à la porte, maudissant l'imbécile qui osait la déranger à cette heure indue. Onze heure, était-ce un temps pour sonner aux portes ? Elle ouvrit tout de même la porte, après une piètre tentative de recoiffage.

- Ouais ?

- Salut, Brown.

La voix lui sembla familière, aussi elle releva la tête, pour sursauter de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne.

- Nott, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Tu accueilles toujours tes nouveaux voisins sur ce ton ? L'ambiance va être mortelle, dis donc.

Le cerveau embrumé de Lavande mit quelques secondes avant d'analyser l'information.

- Attends, tu veux dire que …

- Je viens d'emménager dans l'appartement d'en face. Je passais t'avertir, au cas où ça t'intéresserait. Mais apparemment je tombe mal. Tu étais peut-être en bonne compagnie ?

- Quoi ? Non ! s'insurgea la jeune femme.

Théodore sourit en voyant l'indignation de sa nouvelle voisine. Les yeux encore vitreux, ses cheveux châtains trempés pendouillant en bloc de chaque côté de son visage, engoncée dans un obscur survêtement bleu délavé, Lavande Brown n'était vraiment pas sous son meilleur jour. Heureusement pour lui, depuis les trois derniers jours qu'il avait passé à déménager, il l'avait souvent vue enter et sortir de l'immeuble, habillée de ses plus belles créations. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue la première fois, mais après quelques passages, il avait fait le lien entre la Griffondor un peu idiote qui était un jour venue le voir à la Bibliothèque pour lui bredouiller une vague déclaration qu'il avait refusé d'écouter.

Cependant, la guerre avait changé le froid Serpentard qu'il était. Ayant trahi sa maison et ses anciens amis, il avait dû fuir pendant toute une année, traqué de toute part, avant de pouvoir rentrer au pays comme un exilé. Mal accueilli, son nom lui fermant toutes les portes, il s'était reconstruit à partir de rien. Son orgueil en avait sacrément souffert, mais sa volonté de survivre était toujours intacte.

Or, à ce qu'il avait aperçu chaque soir, celle de Lavande s'était effritée au cours du temps, et aujourd'hui, sous ses yeux, se tenait une jeune femme au bord de la destruction. Il lisait sur son visage les traces d'un abandon total, et cela, Théodore Nott le refusait. Cette gamine écervelée qu'il avait connu à Poudlard, célèbre créatrice de mode dont les créations commençaient à arriver à Paris, n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras. Il avait pris sa décision la veille, quand il l'avait entendue monter les escaliers à pas hésitants, farfouiller son sac pour trouver ses clés, et éclater en sanglots une fois la porte ouverte. Non, il ne serait pas dit qu'un Nott avait laissé une femme dans l'embarras.

- Je t'invite ce soir, en tant que nouveau voisin. Ça te dit ?

- Heu …

Il l'avait prise par surprise. Lavande ne savait quoi répondre.

- Si je suis remise d'ici là, marmonna-t-elle en évitant de croiser le regard de son ancien condisciple.

- Et changée, et coiffée, et maquillée, plaisanta Théodore qui avait remarqué sa gêne.

- Me fais pas regretter ma décision, Nott.

- A ce soir, alors … Lavande.

La sorcière eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'en refermant la porte, elle l'entendit prononcer son prénom. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps. La journée risquait d'être longue d'ici ce dîner …

_HPHPHPHP_

_Première fic que je réussis à finir depuis longtemps. Le temps pour l'écrire a été directement pris sur mes révisions, étant malade, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mes cours. Veuillez me pardonner pour le début mélodramatique, mais je déprimer un peu beaucoup depuis quelques temps._

_Cet OS n'appelle pas de suite, sauf si vous me le demandez (et encore, il me faudra beaucoup d'encouragement et de l'inspiration pour me remotiver ! Mais cela reste possible !)_

_Qu'avez-vous pensé du parcours de Lavande ? Connaissez-vous quelqu'un dans la même situation ? Avez-vous déjà vécu ces instants de doute et de mépris de vous-même ?_

_Merci de me laisser vos commentaires et suggestions :)_

_Bien à vous,_

_FireRox, qui va certainement planter ses examens, mais qui s'en contrefiche à présent._


End file.
